


Arcana Kisses

by Pirate_Pisces



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, Love, Sweetness, everyone just needs kisses, oneshots, prompts, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Pisces/pseuds/Pirate_Pisces
Summary: Following the 50 Types of kisses promptsThe main 6 and different scenarios of kisses with the reader/apprentice.Will be following the order of kisses.Feel Free to request.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	1. Nadia

**Author's Note:**

> Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

You woke up to the feeling of lips tickling your face as you were getting lulled out of the state of unconsciousness. The first thing you could smell was the natural lavender scent which stuck to Nadia’s skin. After having so many natural oils and scents rubbed into her, her natural scent has incorporated it all and it loved the lavender just as much as Nadia did as she always lathered herself with some before going to bed every evening.

Last night you had returned late from the library, getting caught up from studying the various scrolls which the palace had to offer. Julian did not help either as he was just as cooped up with all the scrolls and books like you were, probably because you were helping him on working on a cure for the plague. It eventually took Portia searching for her brother to realise just how late it is. You worried that Nadia would be angry at you for returning yet again so late in the evening. You were opting to use the guest room which you had used before but the look in Portia’s eye told you it was not a good idea.

“She is waiting for you. She can’t fall asleep unless you’re there.”

She did flash a wink at you and Julian chortled at your red face as you stood up and hurried off to Nadia room. The Sunkissed beauty was sitting in her bed, languidly reading a book before lifting her head when she heard the door to her room opening up. She immediately closed the book when she saw your head peaking in, and she smiled languidly like a cat.

“My love, you have finally come. I was wondering if I have to send Portia to find you.”

You smiled sheepishly. “She kind of already did. Julian and I were up working, and she came to find him and found me at the same time.”

“Well I’m glad she did. I was getting rather lonely.”

Her voice took a suggestive lilt towards the end of her sentence and you couldn’t help but blush at the insinuation she had in mind. But then you yawned and the seductive glint which was in her eyes softened and was replaced with tenderness.

“Let’s draw you a bath, my love. You must be exhausted.”

You didn’t even both to decline because she was already getting up from her bed and calling for the servants to draw you a bath. You allowed yourself to get undressed by the Countess, flinching slightly when she trailed her nails down your side, not leaving in marks but simply tickling your skin before helping you into the bath. She took tender care of you, washing your hair for you with hair oils and scented soap. She gently rinsed it with the bath water and then proceeded to help clean your body, taking great care of not missing a single spot. You did expect her to feel you in your more intimate areas but surprisingly, she didn’t linger. She obviously noticed your yawns and slight bags under your eyes to understand that you could not do any pleasurable activities for the night.

She helped you out the bath afterwards and dried you with a towel, imported from Prakra of course. She then helped dress you in the silk nightwear which she had tailored for you and then she helped you into her bed, her arms immediate wrapping around you as she joined your side. You sighed as you nuzzled your head on her shoulder and she responded with a kiss to your temple as she stroked the middle of your back.

“Sleep my darling, you’re working yourself too hard.”

“Funny hearing that from you.”

Nadia chuckled at your jab at her equally busy self with the Countess duties that she has since reorganised her entire structure of Courtiers and advisors, fixing up the mess which Lucio had left them ever since they drove him away and finally freeing Nadia and the palace of his haunting ghost. Nadia pressed a kiss to your forehead before threading her fingers through your wet hair, an action which she knows lulls you to sleep. And you found yourself very easily falling asleep, the scent of lavender comforting you as you snuggled into the warmth of your lover while she held you closely to her.

Nadia has always been the one to wake up first between the two of you and you almost never manage to beat her to it. It probably because of her countess duties and so she is used to waking up early, but instead of getting up and preparing herself for the day like she had done in the past, she now spends her time being awake admiring you and your sleeping face. She would admire every detail of it, tenderly stroking your face with her finger as she trailed it along your skin, making a journey of its own. And just as always, she peppers your face in kisses to wake you up.

Your forehead, eyes, cheeks, and jaw, she peppers in sweet kisses which have the magical ability to make you smile just before you open your eyes. Nadia was already smiling at you tenderly as you woke up, her eyes soft and tender as she leaned forward to greet you with a kiss on your lips which you returned, albeit a little bit sleepily.

“Good morning, my love.”

“Morning.”

You still were half asleep, and you chose to just nuzzle into her embrace which she proceeded to continue with her kisses. The two of you always cuddle in the mornings and you simply allow yourself to get peppered with attention which Nadia is more than happy to give. Her kisses don’t stop, peppering every inch of your skin until she eventually as shifted you to lay on your back and her half laying on top of you to deliver a firmer kiss to your lips. You kiss back and look at her a gleeful smile which she reflects tenth fold.

“I’m awake now, I promise.”

“Good, because we have much work ahead of us today.”

“Five more minutes?”

“Just for you, I’ll make it ten.”

You cheered and Nadia just laughed as you wrapped your arms around her shoulders and pulled her fully on top of you to give her another kiss.


	2. Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.

“Got a pretty mask for a pretty lady?”

Asra still smiles as he remembers the first words that you had said to him when he met you outside the palace at his little set up of a stall selling Masquerade masks and telling fortunes. He was taken aback by your words but seeing the playful glint in your eyes and your mischievous smile, Asra found himself getting nervous for some reason. You were definitely a pretty lady and he was unsure if any of his masks would be suitable to match your beauty.

But when the Countess carriage arrived at the palace, he found himself being accompanied by you, a youthful spirit spirit with wondrous eyes as you took in the sight of the luxurious carriage who carried an equally luxurious woman. He was polite to you, offering you a mask which he believed was the most beautiful of the lot but his interaction with you did not end there. You managed to persuade him to join you in the masquerade festivities.

“Come on, even us magicians need to have some fun.”

His eyes widened as you deduced exactly what he was and he had no idea how. But with a playful wink from you, he had an inkling that you perhaps were not has oridnary as others perceived. And so, he allowed himself to get pulled away from his stall and into the crowd where music was playing and a few of the people wearing the masks which he was selling.

Being an orphan from a young age, Asra has barely had time to have as much fun as he should, constantly thinking about how he will continue living the next day. But that night he met you, he remembers that it was the most fun that he had ever had. He found himself smiling and making a fool of himself as he danced with you, your hand in his as playfully twirling under his arm to the music. You were enjoying yourself and because of that, he was enjoying himself too.

At the end of the evening, you smiled at him so widely as if he had gifted you an extravagant gift and you lifted your mask off and admired it.

“Don’t be a stranger when I see you in the market.” You teased, looking at him playfully. And Asra couldn’t help but smile back.

“I could never forget a pretty lady.”

You laughed and flushed at his words and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek before pulling away with pink cheeks.

“Good night magician.”

And then you left. And you had left with his heart which he just gave away. That evening when he arrived at the hut with Muriel brooding in it, he couldn’t help but laugh and smile upon entering, confusing Muriel to no end. He gruffly asked what had made him so happy all of the sudden and Asra only had one answer for him.

“I met the most remarkable woman in the entire world tonight.” And he meant it. You truly were remarkable.

He was so eager to see you again and Asra found himself looking forward to the next days coming as he went to the market place in hopes to see you again. He was disappointed for the first two days as he did not see you but then on the third day, he found you outside sweeping the doorstep of a shop. He called your name and you lifted your head in his direction and broke out in a bright smile when you recognised him.

“Hey there stranger.”

Asra smiled widely. “Hi.”

And after that, Asra found himself beginning to spend more time with you. The two of you got to know each other and the two of you actually found so much in common that it was uncanny. While Asra was certainly the more reserved between the two of you, he couldn’t help but find you more endearing as each day passed. You had magic just like he did and you were very interested in learning how to speak to the tarot cards which Asra showed you. He almost never let anyone use his personal card, but you were an exception. He trusted you more than anyone in the world. Even more than Muriel.

Some way along the line, Asra learnt that he was not the only one who had feelings. You were attracted to him the moment you had seen him at his little stall selling masks. And being the direct person that you were, you did not hesitate to flirt with Asra. He was shy in the beginning, but now he is slowly adapting to your nature and has even begun flirting back, much to your delight. But things became official when you had offered to him to come stay in your shop with you. His eyes were wide as he looked at you from his seat in your sitting room with a cup of tea in his hands.

“M-Move in?”

You nodded, a smile on your face as you took a sip of tea. “Yeah. You work in the city anyway and your home with Muriel is a bit too far out for you. Besides, you can do your business here. We can work together.”

“But, I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Asra, I wouldn’t have offered if I thought you would be a burden.”

You placed your tea down on your side table and stood up to walked over to the couch he was sitting on and sat beside him. You suddenly felt a little bit sy but you kept your confident composure as you looked at him.

“Besides, there might be another reason of why I want you to move in…” You trailed off, nerves beginning to kick in as you went over what you were about to do. Asra cocked his head curiously.

“And what is that?”

Deciding that there is no point in delaying it, you darted forward and pressed a small, fleeting kiss to his lips before pulling back, heat rushing to your head as you ducked your head down bashfully, the action of kissing the white haired man making your heart beating ten times faster than it usually does. You peeked out from under your lashes to look at the very surprised Asra.

“Because I like you.”

There, you said it, and you’re not going to take it back. And Asra didn’t want you to take it back. While you were shyly looking at your lap, Asra snapped out of his surprised state and placed the cup he was holding down on the floor before reaching out and cupping your face in his hands before pulling you into a kiss, one much more passionate than the small one which you had given him.

You were surprised at the suddenness but it certainly was welcome. You leaned into the kiss and responded eagerly, the fantasies that you had of kissing the magician coming true in the middle of the very shop you wanted him to be in 24/7. The feelings between the two of you were very mutual and you could tell that Asra were holding in these feelings with the way he was kissing you. But it was okay. You love it. You love everything about it.

Eventually he pulled away and the both of you were panting at the end of the kiss. Both of your cheeks flushed but the both of you having resembling bright smiles which was a clear sign of Asra’s decision to move in with you. But not without telling you what he has been wanting to tell you for a while.

“I like you too.”

And you responded by pulling him into another kiss, smiling into it as you wrapped your arms around his neck.


	3. Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.

Lucio definitely knows how to throw parties. Despite his weakening state, the count finds no reason to not celebrate his excellence in the grandest of grand parties, much to Nadia annoyance. The Count and Countess have come to an agreement of sorts and continue to rule together as husband and wife; however, it is an open known secret that neither act nor love like a married couple should. Instead, they simply use the marriage of convenience for ruling and they both pursue their own romantic relationships in which both of their desires and needs can be met. Nadia has met her match with Portia, the two dancing in the middle of the ballroom as the moment with Nadia leading and Portia blushing as usual, while Lucio has you.

You were hesitant at first to love the Count, as his past actions could not be easily erased. But you were the one who truly did save him from a much worse fate, and for that he is eternally grateful. Although he does not tell you that out loud. Oddly, the others find you quite suitable for Lucio as you are literally the one who keeps him grounded when he begins to go back to his old ways. Lucio is trying to get better and you are there by his side the entire time to help him through his change.

Nadia is always there to help you, being married to the man and knowing his ways and behaviour, so she has become a friend and an advisor on how to deal with Lucio. The two of you have been and is in a relationship with him, so if Lucio did begin to get too much and you had no idea what to do, Nadia would step in as a mediator or as a friend who simply offers her advice and gives you a hug of comfort.

Despite his shortcomings and his naturally cocky attitude, no one can deny that the Count is smitten with you. There is no one else who can speak to him like you do. The man will not hesitate to throw the gauntlet if he believes someone is disrespecting him, but he becomes like one of his dogs when you begin to scold him and order him to forgive the person who apparently had disrespected him. He listens to you, one of the few who he does listen to and then you have to deal with his whimpering as he tries to explain his side of the story. He is in the wrong usually, so you spare him no mercy when you try to get him to rectify his thinking and mistakes.

Neither Nadia and Lucio are afraid to show their devotion and love to their true partners and that is hence exampled yet again when Nadia dips Portia and delivers a kiss to the red heads lips which earns a loud holler from Julian from the back and a few cheers from the other guests of the party. Nadia’s cat like grin and Portia’s bright red face was a sight for sore eyes and you could swear you heard everyone swoon at the sight, but the snort beside you made you turn your gaze away from the loving couple.

“She couldn’t be more obvious.”

You raised an eyebrow at the Count. “And you’re saying that you’re any better?”

At the moment, the Count was sprawled across your lap, a goblet in his hand which he kept lifting to his lips every few seconds and a flush across his cheeks which was a clear sign that he already was a bit intoxicated. He made a face downed the rest of his drink before tossing his goblet to the floor without a car.

“Of course. Subtlety is my talent.”

“Right, and singing is mine.”

Lucio then went on a tirade of why he was the most subtle person in the world while you half listened to him, shaking his head as his claims were falling on deaf ears. It was only then when the music started up again did Lucio leap of your lap and grab your hand and pulling you towards the other dancing guest.

“Come Y/N! Let’s show them who the real best dancers are.”

And so you found yourself getting whipped around and twirled along the dance floor, Lucio taking the lead as he held you closer to him and lead you through a complicated dance which only he knew of. Lucio always did love to show off and you did notice Nadia rolling her eyes as his actions as she pulled herself and Portia out of the way of Lucio’s rapid dancing, but you couldn’t help but laugh and smile at Lucio’s excited face.

Everyone joined in on the very fast paced dance and so you were pulled into the party by the host himself and Lucio always made sure that you had fun at these events, even though you have always been more of a wall flower than a noble. But no one dares to bring up your common heritage in the palace or in Lucio’s presence unless they want to suffer the wrath from the count, and to a further degree, Countess as Nadia is equally protective of you as she is of Portia.

_“I am the Count, and I will be who I want to be with!”_

Lucio has made it quite clear that he has chosen you as his lover and he will look at no one else, despite having the beautiful lavender Countess by his side. The two are polite with one another. Well, Nadia is more polite and tolerant that Lucio is to her, but they can at least stay civil when they are in the same room. Usually.

But your thoughts were taken away from you as Lucio continued whirling you around, practically ordering you with his actions to get out of your pretty head and to focus on him. And with someone as handsome as him, how could you not. Lucio has the knack of being able to bring people out of their inner shells and he has successful pulled you out of yours as he prompted you to dance and party with him as if you are the hostess yourself.

You have no idea how long it has been. You have drunk the finest of wines and you have dances until your feet was aching. You don’t even remember how you have stumbled into this room with Lucio pushing you backwards until you were pressed against the wall behind you. You sort of remember Lucio pulling you away from the crowd, both of you tripping and stumbling into each other because of the alcohol the both of you have consumed, but after that you don’t really remember. You just know you are far enough away from the ball room that you won’t be disturbed as you felt Lucio’s breaths on your face.

You could smell the wine which he has been drinking and you were certain he could smell the wine you had drunk. The room was spinning slightly but his body pressed against yours was warm, grounding you. His eyes were locked with yours, lust, desire and want in them and making your stomach burn as he licked his lips slowly, his intentions clear as he oddly waited for permission, wishing to hear your want for him to do what the both of you wanted to do.

And so, you reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, tugging him forward and your breathed out the word. The demand tickling his lips as they pulled until they were breaths away from yours.

“Kiss me.”

And he did. He closed the distance and slammed his lips against yours, his tongue slipping your defences and meeting yours in a passionate kiss. You clung to him, your knees going weak as the kiss overpowered you. That is what Lucio was best at. Making you feel dominated and overpowered. He was not a gentle kisser. He was hard and passionate. Every kiss that you share with him is one which is filled with everything that he feels for you. His need to show that you belong to him and he belongs to you. His need to prove how overpowering his love is. And you loved it. You loved every moment of it.

He pressed you hard into the wall, the kiss sloppy and passionate, teeth knocking each other as your drunken selves allowed yourselves to get sucked into the kiss. You suddenly felt his hands under your thighs and without hesitating, you jumped up and wrapped your legs around his waist while he held you up and pressed you harder against the wall. You clutched the back of his head, pulling him impossibly closer. You needed him. You needed him so much right now and you knew that Lucio felt the same thing as he pulled away just for a moment, both of you panting.

“You’re mine.” He growled.

“Remind me.” You breathed against his lips before smashing your lips against his again, your legs tightening around him as you felt him push off the wall and carry to place you on what felt like a couch and then pushing you to lay down so that he was on top. He smirked wickedly as he pulled away again.

“I will mark every inch of your skin to remind you that you are mine.”

Smirking at him, you titled your head up and showed the column of your neck with blissfully unmarked skin.

“Do it my Count. Show me I am yours.”

And he certainly did.


End file.
